Melanie Jonas
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Nursing Student Model at MadWorld Cosmetics Clinician at Intensity Day Spa | title = | residence = | family = | father = Daniel Jonas | mother = Carly Manning | adoptivefather = Trent Robbins | adoptivemother = Jane | brothers = Nicholas Alamain Max Brady (adoptive) | spouse = Philip Kiriakis (2010–11) | romances = George Nick Fallon Brady Black Nathan Horton Dario Hernandez (2011) Chad DiMera (2012) | sons = | daughters = | grandchildren = | grandfathers = George Jonas Henri Von Leuschner | grandmothers = Maggie Horton Lillian Parker (legal) | uncles = Frankie Brady | aunts = Melissa Horton (adoptive) Sarah Horton | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Nathan Horton (adoptive) | relatives = }} Melanie Jonas is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. Actress Molly Burnett first appears in the role in 2008. Conception Backstory Casting Burnett first appears on July 31, 2008 in the role of Melanie Layton. Development Storylines 2008–2011 Melanie Jonas (formerly layton) played by Molly Burnett, came to the town of Salem in 2008, after her brother Max Brady convinced her to return with him. She had blogs where she was Premier Party Girl. Upon arriving in Salem, Melanie was mean and nasty to everyone, except for Maggie Horton who saw her good side. Melanie initially clashed with Stephanie Johnson her former bff turned frenemy. She had a fling with Nick Fallon until he became obsessed with her. She was accused of murdering her father Trent Robbins. It was later revealed that Nick was the one who murdered her father. When Max left Salem, she became closer to Nathan Horton, when she saw Stephanie with Phillip, she realized that she wanted Phillip for herself. It became clear that she had feelings for both Nate and Phil. Phillip and Mel were married on Valentine's Day in 2010. In December of 2010 she discovered that Phillip cheated on her with Chloe Lane, her father's wife. She becomes pregnant but after a feud of words between nate and phil she loses the child. Everything changed for her when she met Dario Hernandez, who was there to avenge the death of his sister the late Arianna Hernandez. Slowly and step by step Mel and Dario became closer. But their relationship was short lived when Dario got a job offer in Argentina. Melanie moved on with her life. On october 31st she discovered that Maggie Horton was her grandmother. That very same day Chad mistaked her for Abigail and he kissed her, from there both she and Chad felt romantic sparks. In December both she and Chad were kidnapped and they shared a beautiful kiss. 2012 Melanie and Chad Dimera start a beautiful and blossoming relationship. They consumated their relationship. However unbeknownst to both of them, Gabi Hernandez wants to ruin their beautiful relationsip going as far as posting Melanie's premier party girl blogs. Gabi's plans start to fail, and she decides to hire a stalker. Gabi however does not realize what she has begun. Andrew (her fake stalker) becomes obsessed with Melanie and kidnaps her. When Gabi finds out that Andrew has Melanie, Gabi begs Andrew to keep her there. Melanie thinking that Gabi is her best friend does not realize that Gabi has turned into an obsessive, psychotic person. On August 23 2012 in the aftermath of the explosion Melanie and Chad are finally reunited. Their happiness is fleeting however as Nick Fallon is released from prison. When Melanie discovers that Chad kept Gabi's involvement in her kidnapping from her, Melanie dumps him and leaves Salem for a fresh start. References External Links Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:1990 Character births